Bye Bye Hogwarts! Hello DragonBall Z!
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: What if Harry and Draco's destiny was not on the Earth as we know it but another Earth? What if their soul mates weren't of this world? What would happen when they are finally where they belong? Not abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I never be able to own Harry Potter or**

**DBZ. Even if I do want to.**

**Warning: Rated for language and lemons. This is SLASH people so don't go**

**flaming me because it is.**

**Siri: Yes, I know I haven't finished Mating Games yet but I couldn't**

**resist taking on this challenge from cutelittlekitten18. The challenge is**

**this:**

**The war is over for Harry and CO, but all is not well. Harry's friends**

**abandoned him after the war (or whatever you come up with really) and his**

**only friends are Draco, Severus, and Remus.**

**Harry and Draco as well as Severus and Remus are hit by a spell from the**

**last**

**of the death eaters; the spell sends them to the dragonballz world just**

**about a year before the Cell games. Trunks is already born but Vegeta and Bulma are not together, she is with Yamcha. To get Goten you can have Harry Preg with him, cos if Harry is going to be with Goku, ChiChi will have to die or run away with some man.(please kill her off) Harry and Draco can turn in to non/magical animals and have elemental powers.**

**Draco: ice and water and earth?**

**Harry: fire, thunder and air?**

**Goku/Harry/Vegeta, Draco/Piccolo, Remus/Severus. Slash**

**Destiny: I would also like to thank Stephfunky for being my beta. Got a**

**Flame cause my grammar and spelling was wrong. (Goes off to corner of doom and grows mushrooms. Like they do in ouran high school.)**

**Dark: (roles eyes)And cause let's face it your other crossover sucked .**

**(pops up out of nowhere) Siri: No arguments there. I reread the thing and**

**realized I missed some key parts or I didn't explain it all that well.**

**Destiny: Aaaaaany way. Hope her readers like this story.**

_Flashback_

_**--Telepathy--**_

Harry flew above the treetops of the forest below, his majestic ebony wings

gliding on the wind currents. He had no particular destination in mind - too

lost in the painful memories of the past.

_Harry was sitting in the great hall next to his new friend and training_

_partner Draco Malfoy. Rather than kill Dumbledore as he had been ordered by_

_Voldemort, Draco instead went to Snape for help. Snape in turn brought him to_

_Dumbledore who gave the young Malfoy sanctuary and had him train alongside Potter with the belief that the rivalry between the two would make Harry train harder. They both thrown rather impressive tantrums the moment they discovered who their training partner was. At the moment, the two were discussing their latest training class, which had focused on turning into an animagus._

"_I don't see why we can't just take a potion that tells us what are_

_animagus forms are instead of doing all this meditation," Malfoy sneered._

_Harry rolled his emerald eyes and snickered "Draco there is no potion. You_

_should know this, your godfather is a potions master."_

"_Shut it scar-head." Draco said, devoid of the usual malice._

_Harry laughed at his platinum blonde friend, only to stop suddenly when he_

_noticed the two forms looming behind him. One was a tall gangly red_

_head with blue eyes and a dusting of freckles across his face while the other_

_was a bushy haired female with brown eyes and slightly buck teeth._

" _Bloody hell, Malfoy! What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be_

_With the other death eater?" Ron questioned forcefully._

" _Yes, I'm sure Harry doesn't want to be bothered by the likes of_

_you." Hermione added, nose in the air._

"_Guys, it's okay - I invited Draco to sit with me. He's being trained_

_with me." Harry explained._

_Ron's face flushed red in anger as he screeched, "WHAT?!"_

"_HARRY! Do you know how dangerous it is just be around him, let alone_

_train with him? For all you know he could be working with You-Know-Who!" the brunet girl added, looking scandalized._

"'_Moine, he's not working for Moldy Butt." Harry replied, causing_

_Those who happened to overhear his nickname for Voldemort to laugh loudly. _

_Hermione flushed before she stomping her foot in anger and stalking out of_

_The hall with a huff._

"_Fudge is right. You are turning dark. Stay away from me and my family_

_Potter." Ron hissed before leaving Harry to sit there in shock. Several_

_minutes later he set his fork down gently and left a silent Great Hall behind._

Harry was shaken from his memory by the sharp cry of another bird in his

ears. Searching quickly, he caught sight of a peregrine falcon heading his

way. The bird, a slate grey with indistinct darker barring and black wing

tips, had a body that was 50 cm long and a wing span of 120 cm. The bird's

underbelly was a rusty color with black bands that were thin and clean. The

top of the head and it's "mustache" were also black contrasting greatly

with the pale sides of the neck and white throat. The cere (BN1) was yellow as were it's legs but it's beak and claws were both black while the eyes were a striking steel grey.

Giving another sharp cry the falcon banked sharply before gliding up next to

him , a black eagle. He was large, 80 cm in length with solid black plumage

but a yellow bill base and feet. Harry's wings were long and pinched at the innermost primaries, his tail was long, and his eyes the same unusual emerald they were when he was human.

_**--Harry, are you all right?--**_

_**--No. I got lost in memories.--**_

_**--You shouldn't think about the past when you have a bright non-life**_

_**threatening future ahead of you.--**_

Harry laughed at the little joke, but beneath he knew Draco was right. Now

that Voldemort was gone for good, he could now live a peaceful life without

someone trying to kill him every year. Draco started to laugh along with him, only to be cut off as Harry crashed into him with a startled cry of pain. Before either could register what happened Draco felt more than saw two spells collide with him and in consequence Harry. With a silent cry and a flash of light, both birds of prey were gone from the sky.

In a forest clearing below, five men in dark black robes and pearl white

Skull masks disappeared laughing.

A black eagle and a peregrine falcon appeared suddenly over a dark blue

ocean. On the horizon an island with a pink building and red roof sat, looking innocent enough.

The birds fell toward the water, neither trying to saw themselves -only falling limply. As they crashed into the ocean, the shock of which had them shifting back into their human forms, the two woke. Both gulped in air desperately as they breached the once calm surface of the water.

"What the bloody hell happened?!" Draco asked loudly, panting still.

"I'd think that would be obvious." Harry deadpanned. "We were

attacked. Most likely by Death Munchers."

The blond snorted, deadpanning back, "I don't mean that. I mean the fact

that we fell into an ocean." He added a grand sweep of his hand above the salt water as emphasis. "Weren't we just over a bloody forest?"

Before the raven could reply to his companion someone else interrupted him.

"You guys all right? Need any help?"

Both looked up, startled at the new voice. There were two people above them,

both male. One was a man with spiky black hair that defied gravity and dark

brown nearly black eyes. He was wearing an orange and blue outfit and some kind of black boots.

The other male had light green skin with pink patches, dark brown nearly black eyes, and pointed ears. His muscled arms were crossed over

his chest, clad in an dark purple out fit with a light blue belt sash. **(A/n:**

**what is that? Does anyone know because I sure don't** _B/n: It's just a sash_

_darlin', probably based loosely on an obi.)_ He also had on a white cape with

what seemed like pointed shoulder guards and a purple and white turban on his

head.

"Merlin!" Harry swore.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco chimed in at the same time.

Did I mention that the two men were floating in midair?

**BN1) The cere is the base of a bird's beak – for those of ya that don't**

**know. **

**Siri: Done with the prologue.**

**Destiny: Good for you. Now get working on the Mating Game.**

**Siri: I will I will. Jeesh I thought Dark was supposed to be the slave driver.**

**Destiny: (flames of hell behind her) What was that? (scary smile)**

**Siri: Nothing!**

**Destiny: Uh-huh.**

**Dark: (mournful sigh) please review while I break these two idiots**

**up.(scream of absolute pain in background.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I no own u no sue**

**Warning: Rated for language and lemons. This is SLASH people so don't go flaming me because it is.**

**Siri: You guys guess what?**

**Dark: No, what?**

**Siri: I got hit by a car today.**

**Destiny: What?!**

**Siri: Yep it was a something continental my cuz likened it to a boat.**

**Destiny: Are you alright?**

**Siri: Yup, just a sprained ankle and an abrasion.**

**

* * *

  
**

Shaking out of his shock Harry smiled slightly "Yeah where are we exactly?"

The human looking one answered "Your somewhere in the ocean near Master Roshi's island."

Harry grimaced as Draco continued to stare while keeping his head above the water "Let me rephrase that. What planet are we on?" Draco at this time decided to turn his incredulous stare onto hi s brother.

"Earth. You're not from this planet." The green one scowled making it more of a statement than a fact.

Draco snorted in turn "Of course we are. It's obvious you're not though."

Harry sweat dropped "Actually Dray we are and we aren't."

All three looked confused at what he just said. "How the bloody hell can that even be possible?"

The emerald eyed raven sighed. "I'll explain when we are actually on land and dry because I'm getting tired of treading water."

The other two nodded. AS the flying raven spoke "Okay…."

"Harry. Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy."

"Okay Harry. I'm Goku and this is Piccalo. Master Roshi's island is that way." The now named Goku said before he could ask if they need a lift both boys dunked beneath water. Shrugging his shoulders he took of toward the pink house on the small island. Suddenly slightly behind them two dolphins leaped from the water, the slightly darker one doing a flip before entering the water again and disappearing beneath the surface. As they landed on the island the dolphins resurfaced and raced toward the island the paler one in the lead. When they entered the much shallower water they jumped from the water aiming for the beach. Before they hit they each did a flip and promptly transformed.

In front of Goku and Piccalo were the raven and the blonde instead of the dolphins they were raven as previously noted had emerald eyes hidden by soggy black bangs, pale skin and a dangling silver cross earring. He was wearing tight ripped blue jeans and a form fitting black shirt with a black and white picture of a grinning grim reaper sitting on a grave stone holding a wicked looking scythe before him and dead skeletons reaching for him. The bleach blonde one had steel grey eyes, pale skin, and a ebony cross earring. He was wearing form fitting black pants, black leather belt with a silver buckle and a blood red silk shirt.

"You guys are shape shifters?" Piccalo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry glanced at him as he grabbed his wand from the holster and gave it a wave over himself and Draco. "It's called are animigas form. So technically yes but we can only transform into four animals each."

"Animigas?" Goku asked staring at the now dry pair. Ah, the wonders of wordless magic.

Draco rolled his eyes. "In simpler terms it can be classified as soul magic since your animigus form reflects a person's soul beast or animal. Now Harry, love, I believe you were going to explain what the bloody hell you meant."

"Oh right." Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "You remember when we were doing that research on looking for 'the power the Dark Lord knows not'? I came across an interesting tomb that discussed the theories of alternate universes and realities but that was all it was theories because it was impossible to prove. Until now that is."

Draco's eyes widened before giving a defeated a sigh "Harry's 3 Law strikes again."

"So wait your from another reality of Earth's but it's supposed to be impossible to travel between realities which you've just done. " Piccalo summarized.

"And what's Harry's 3 Laws?" Goku asked.

"Pretty much." Harry shrugged.

"Harry's 3 Laws are basically that if it's impossible to do Harry can do it, anything that can go wrong most likely will go wrong with Harry there, if theres trouble Harry's most likely in the center of it.

"Hey I'm not that bad." He pouted.

"Yes you are." Draco snickered. "Must I make a list of our school years."

Harry pouted harder as Goku laughed and Piccalo snickered. He turned his puppy pout toward the other two. Goku stopped laughing as he stared into the emerald depths. Harry cocked his head to the side cutely as if to question why he stopped. At that moment an old man decided to make his self known by walking out the pink house.

"Well if it isn't Goku and Piccalo. I see you brought some new friends" He said. The old man had a pointed white beard and mustache, thick white eyebrows above large sunglasses. He was wearing a purple and orange shorts on his back was a large turtle shell and he was using a gnarled staff to walk. Hare broke the stare to stare to stare at the old guy and Goku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey Master Roshi. This is Harry and Draco apparently they're from an alternate reality or something." Goku said.

"Alternate reality you say?" Master Roshi. "Sounds like some story. Come on in I could use a good story."

"Love to Master Roshi but my Chi Chi will kill me if I'm late again for another date." Goku explained "Nice meeting you two."

"Well then tell your wife and son I said hi." Master Roshi waved as Goku took off before heading back inside followed by Piccalo. Harry and Draco just stood there. "Well don't just stand come in." Shrugging their shoulders they entered the house.

**Home dimension / universe**

Moony was not a happy wolf right now, the ones he considered his pups were missing and he did not like it. Remus shifted as he felt the wolf within him begin to pace yet again restless to out searching for that which had been lost. It was bad enough that his mate had been most likely killed and to now lose its pups the wolf was going to go mad if they weren't found soon.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the attention of the members of the Order of the Phoenix or as Harry liked to call it Order of Fried Chicken. "Now, now. Please settle down we have urgent matters to attend to. Harry Potter is still missing and the Ministry is ready to make him a wanted criminal under the charges of becoming the next Dark Lord."

Everyone began shouting and talking at once before Dumbledore could regain order the doors to the dining room in Grimwald Place slammed open to reveal a bloody and bedraggled form. Remus stood in shock as the scent of blood mixed with the smell of a forest after a down poor reached his sensitive nose.

"Severus." He breathed. The now known form of one missing presumed dead Severus Snape leaned heavily on the door from. Remus rushed to his side just as Severus collapsed into heap onto the floor. Cradling the fragile and broken form of his mate to his chest the werewolf stared at Dumbledore and growled "Call Pomphry. Now." He then proceeded up the stairs and gently laid the unconscious form of the Potions Master onto the bed.

After a few minutes Madame Pomphry appeared. She bustled about the beaten form not even bothering to try and remove the werewolf from his as she knew it would be impossible and deadly to over all status of being alive. She healed the major wounds on his chest, arms, and legs, and forced down a blood replenishing potion as well as several nutritional potions followed by another potion for healing fractured bones and torn muscles.

Snape's breathing evened out and he seemed to enter a natural sleep. Nodding to Remus she went into the hallway to speak with the headmaster.

"How is he Pomphry?"

"Better, he was tortured and beaten to near death. Fractured ribs as well as both of his arms broken. He was bleeding heavily from knife wounds on his chest along with whip marks. His legs had deep lacerations going up and down them there wasn't even skin in some places." She answered.

Remus heard Dumbledore sigh as they both headed back down stairs. The wolf inside Remus surged forward coming to the forefront. He gave a deep growl as his eyes flashed amber whoever did this to his mate would pay with their life. His gripped tightened on the slack hand in his as the body one bed shifted.

* * *

**Siri: just a for warning I refuse to write out the whole magic and ki stuff. They'll discuss it over a period of days that I will be skipping by writing about what's going on in the home universe.**

**Dark: Lazy is what you are.**

**Siri: Damn straight. I am.**

**Dark: Let me guess you're proud of it.**

**Siri: Of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm giving up on beta's. I actually finished this chapter weeks ago but my beta never sent me the betaed version after i sent it to her.**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

Goku sighed heavily as Chi-Chi angrily stomped back into their log cabin. He had been late by a minute. Lately Chi-chi had been getting angry at the smallest things and that made Goku worry a little. Since she was known to get slightly violent sometimes but that rarely happened. Staring at his wife's back the happy go lucky saiyan was brought out of his thoughts by a black and purple blur.

"DAD!" The black blur was his son Gohan. He had gravity defying black spiky hair and black eyes. He had his mothers light peach complexion unlike his father. He was wearing a purple outfit with a red sash. Gohan also happened to be 10 years old.

"Gohan." Goku laughed happily. "How are you feeling?" For a second there Goku thought he saw his saw his son hesitate but he relaxed when he received an excited reply.

"I'm good! I've been practicing my martial arts some more. What about you?" Gohan asked.

"I met some people today. They were in the ocean when we found them, near Master Roshi's house." Goku said.

"Really? Why would they be swimming all th way out their?" Gohan asked.

"Apperently they somehow got sent here from an alternate reality of Earth when they were attacked." Goku explained. "And I was thinking of throwing the two a party to welcome them here and make friends."

"Can I come too?" his son asked.

"Of course! I'm going to call Bulma and ask if she can help out with the plans and getting the others to Master Roshi's house." Goku replied.

"GOHAN! Do your homework!" Chi-chi yelled from her room.

Gohan sighed before dejectedly heading toward his room. Goku shook his head before heading toward the phone to consolidate the party plans with Bulma.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Capsule Corp

Bulma hummed to herself as she set the table for her family. Even though her and Vegeta were no longer together he still lived in Capsule Corp mainly to be with his son Trunks. As she set the last dish on the table the telephone rang. The bluenet sighed as she went to answer it knowing Vegeta won't since he was in the training area. "Brief residence. Bulma here."

"Hi Goku. Do you need me to get Vegeta……Oh what about?..................................... A party sounds wonderful. Its been forever since we've seen everyone. Where should I say its at?......... Master Roshi's? Why there?....................................... New friends? Can't wait to meet them. Okay. Wait when should it be?.......................................... A week from now sounds great. Don't worry about anything I'll handle everything. Mmhm. Okay. Bye, Goku." Bulma hung up the phone as Vegeta came into the room towel around his neck and a baby Trunks sleeping in his arms.

"Goku? What did that idiot want?" the saiyan prince snorted.

"It seems he and Piccalo met some new friends he wants everyone to meet them so decided to throw a party." Vegeta opened his mouth to retort. "And yes you are coming. Goku says they're new here and don't have any friends."

Vegeta snorted as he sat down still holding Trunks. "Don't expect me to be polite."

"Vegeta your never nice you wouldn't be you if you started being nice." Bulma laughed shaking her head.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

HP Universe

Remus growled threateningly as Severus shared his memories with him. Rogue Death Eaters didn't do this so called light wizards did just because he was the mate to a werewolf! Remus's eyes flashed between his normal amber brown to molten gold showing that Moony was just beneath the surface. He needed to get out of here, out of the wizarding world to protect his mate. But how? Old goat face would not let his only werewolf ally and an alpha one at that to just disappear. Remus and Severus needed to disappear completely so that not even magic could track them.

Suddenly a melodious laugh filled the room and a feeling of peacefulness filled him to the point that even Moony, his wolf, was calmer than ever before. Turning toward his mate when he heard him shifting around on the bed. Remus gave a small gasp as all traces of Severus's wounds vanished with the sof glowing of his body.

_I will make sure that your mate does not remember what happened to him, remember the terrible injustice the so called light did to him._

The tawny haired wolf wirled around to stare in wonder at the female before him. She had a slight figure with an ample bossum. The woman had a heart shaped face surrounded by free flowing green hair. Her eyes were of a clear amythist. She wore a simple fine silk gown and a slim gold crown encircled her forehead attached to which was a sheer white veal.

_Do not worry wolf I am not here to harm you. I could never harm my children._

"Who are you?" he whispered in awe.

_I am your mother and his. I am every magical beings mother. I am magic itself. And I'm sorry to say that I'm very disappointed it what my human children are doing to their brethren. _Magic shook her head sadly her green hair swaying gently.

"Thank you for healing my mate…. But what do you want with me and my mate?" The werewolf eyed her wearily.

Magic giggled. _Simple I'm sending young your mate to your pups. I sent them away to where they will be loved and cherished by their soul mates. Now am sending his precious people to him. That is you and Severus. As a gift before you go I will make so you are no longer controlled by the moon but by your own self will._

Remus Lupin gaped at her in surprise as a soft light began to envelope him and Snape. Tears gathered in his and he smiled. "Thank you."

_Just tell my emerald child that I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help him._

The shifter nodded his head as they disappeared in a flash of white light. Magic smiled gently as tears slipped down her face at losing her favored children but knowing that they were safe and on their way to true happiness made her feel be

tter and without a sound Mother Magic faded from the room her bright amythist eyes glistening in a mixture of happiness, pain, and sadness.

**...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Yami Ryo: The accident wasn't thatbad all i sustained was a sprained ankle.**

**ShadowOkamiYokai: Thank you for pointing out that spelling mistake of animagus.**

**darkshadowarchfiend: Because that was the challenge did you not read the bold face print in the first chapter. if not i highly suggest you either go read it or take the problem up with kitty.  
**

**NickyNakole: I highly agree. *evil smile***

**Haunt of Twilight: Do I really need to answer that now?**

**Crimson Lizard: I have no idea what that means.**

**And everyone else thanks for the reviews. Updates should come faster now if i don't have to wait for a beta to send me the corrected form. i'll try to catch the mistakes myself.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: dude its been awhile since i saw the cell saga. so anyone know where i can get good downloads on it besides youtube?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I no own you no sue.**

**Warnings: Lemons later on, language, gore**

**Siri: Yes I realize it has been awhile since I have written anything.**

**Dark: Frankly she just hasn't been in the mood to.**

**Destiny: But this time she is back for real. **

**Siri: I'm just lucky that I found this original chapter for this story.**

**Dark+Destiny: On with the story. And special thanks to our new beta Shade Assassin.**

**Chapter 4**

Harry sighed as he waited on Draco to finish primping himself. With a grimace he turned toward the pink house as Picalo landed on the island. The namek was here to take them to the party that Bulma and Goku had planned for them.

"Dray get your pale ass out here! Merlin you're worse than a girl!" Harry smirked.

"I bloody well am not!" the incensed blonde said as he came out of Master Roshi's house.

Harry snorted "No of course you aren't. You just take forever to pick out the outfit you want to wear followed by at least two hours in the bathroom."

Before the affronted blonde could curse the raven into next week he had jumped into the air and shifted into his black peregrine falcon form.

…

"Goku when are they going to get here?" A brunette woman asked.

Goku shook his head. Picallo went to get them."

Before she could ask why Picallo and not someone who had a jet, a loud shriek rent the air. Everyone looked up to find the source to be a black bird dive bombing them. To the astonishment, except Goku's, the bird shifted into a human male who was laughing as he dived behind Goku.

"Goku save me he's trying to kill me!" the human laughed.

"Potter get back here! Your going to pay for calling me a girl." They all turned to see a platinum blonde glaring at the hidden raven.

The blonde was wearing a loose silver silk top that was unbuttonedat the top revealing a tanilizing glimpse of his pale creamy chest. His shirt was halfhazardly tucked into black dress pants that hugged his hips when he shifted in certain ways. Around his neck was a jade snake with diamond eyes wrapped around a red jasper lion with emerald eyes.

Potter peeked around Goku "But it's true you take as much to time to get ready as any female."

Well than what about you than. You spend hours in the bathroom doing your hair." The blonde smirked.

The one hiding behind Goku grimaced before stepping out from his hiding spot. The aforementioned saiyan blushed a little at what the other was wearing. Harry had decided to wear a black skin tight shirt that gave teasing glimpses of his lightly muscled abs, on the shirt was a white dragon with silver eyes. The dragon was wrapped protectively around an emerald that encompassed a black and green bird. He had on black leather pants with silver chains attached to his left hip, which clung to him and tucked into black combat boots. Around his neck was a brown leather thong that was attached to a 3 inch fang.

"Oh, come on Dragon. That's not fair. You know it takes at least that long to get it decent enough to go out and into the public." Harry eyed him. "Unless you want to start another roit."

"Come on Phoenix, how was I supposed to know something like that would happen." Draco moaned.

"You caused a riot?" A short bald guy asked.

Harry chuckled "Oh yeah. WE had decided to go to the beach for the day. Draco here is really impatient so before I could do anything with my hair he tugged me out of the house. So when we got to the beach the girls and some guys literally started to drool. The more brave of the lot approached me but they ended up fighting to see who even had the right to talk to me."

Everyone gaped in shock at him well except one. It was a kid that looked like Goku, we was wearing a purple outfit with a red sash. "Why would they do that?"

Harry blushed at the question but cleared his throat out to answer any way. "You'll find out when you're older." He patted the kid on his head, frowning when he felt the kid flinch but no one else seemed to notice. A few of the adults laughed before Goku stepped forward to make introductions.

…...

"Hey, Dragon toss me a drink." Harry said.

"I'm not your slave Pheonix." Draco snorted but still tossed a soda to him.

"Why do you call each other that?" Yamcha asked.

"It's our nicknames. I call Draco, Dragon because that's what his name means and his temperament resembles that of a dragon." Harry shrugged.

"And I call harry Phoenix because saying the-boy- who-wouldn't-lay-down-and-finally-die is a mouth full." Draco explained as he came over.

"Why on earth would they call you that?" Porky questioned.

"Harry grimaced. "Only my enemies call me that. The real title was The-Boy-Who-Lived because I survived what no one else had.

Draco smirked. "That and he had an uncanny ability to defy death."

The raven smiled softly. "Luna once said that I and death had a permanent restraining order against each other."

"That sounds like Goku." Krillan laughed.

Everyone aughed at that. When the laughter died down Chi-Chi noticed that Gohan wasn't in sight. "Ah jeez. He's already taken off. Gohan et over here now! If you're not back in sight within five minutes you are so grounded mister!"

"Ah let the kid play." Harry smiled. "He's a kid they are supposed to have fun and get in trouble."

"Not GOhan. He's a ood kid who studies hard every day so he can get into a good college." Chi-Chi replied.

The aforementioned kid came running out of a group of trees holding something in his hands. Holding it gently e proudly showed the adults his prize it was a snake. The snake was about a foot long and was yellow with black tiger like stripes. "Look what I found." Gohan said proudly.

Harry snorted in laghter before turning to Gohan. "That's a very pretty find you have there, kid. What is it?"

Gohan rinned brightly at the chance to show off his knowledge a little. "This is a Tiger Snake. They can be found in coastal areas, creeks, and wetlands. They can grow to be three and a half feet in length. The adults eat frogs and mice, but will occasionally eat bird and lizards, while the juveniles eat skinks. The Tiger Snake can be found active during the day usually. These guys are careful hunters and will only attack if the feel there is no other choice. The snake can also flatten out its neck and raise its head to appear intimidating. If intimidation does not work it will do a false bite and hiss. Only after intimidation has failed it it still feels threatened will the snake actually attack.

Harry grinned. "Wow you know a lot about this snake don't you?"

Gohan nodded rapidly as his mother stood there paling as she stared at the snake

Chi-Chi shrieked "Gohan put that disgusting thing down before it bites you! It could be poisonous!

_Bite a nestling. Preposterous. This one should bite you just for that insult. _The snake hissed.

Harry snorted as he turned to the women. "That's not likely to happen as snakes see all human children as nestlings to be protected. And besides most snakes only attacked when provoked or are protecting themselves or their nests."

Chi-Chi sneered. "And you would know this how?"

Harry shrugged lightly like it was no big deal as he said "I speak Parseltounge or the language of the snakes."

Chi-Chis sneer got worse "Yeah right. Your parents must be ashamed of you for lying like that."

Everyone's eyes widened at Chi-Chi's cruel words to the emerald eyed teen. Harry flinched a little sadness filling his eyes. He turned to Gohan with a false smile "Let's go put this little lady back where she came from. You can ask her questions and I'll translate to you what she said." Gohan began to animatedltl talk to the snake as the two walked away.

As the other's watched with confusion marring their faces a resounding slap could be heard. They turned to see that Draco had slapped the brunet women across the face. Chi-Chi wore a surprised expression on her face as the blonde lived up to his nick named and growled like some terrible beast as his eyes veritably spit flames as he glared at the woman who had insulted his blood brother.

….

**Siri: Done with this chapter.**

**Destiny: So what do you guys think?**

**Dark: That I can't wait for the next chapter so I can see what type of hell Draco has planned for Chi-Chi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I no own you no sue.**

**Warnings: Lemons later on, language, gore**

**Siri: I hate my life.**

**Dark: What a coincidence I hate your life too!**

**Destiny: *slaps Dark upside the head* Why do you hate your life?**

**Siri: Nobody loves me. T_T Waaaaaa!**

**Destiny: Why do you think that?**

**Dark: Because it's true.**

**Destiny:*Hits him with bat this time***

**Siri: I can't get a job. *Crying anime river if tears***

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Z-gang stared in shock at the irate blonde who had just slapped Chi-Chi across the face.

"How dare you, you fucking bitch!" he snarled very much like the fearsome creature he was nicknamed after. "If you had two brain cells to rub together in that empty little head of yours you would be able to see that Harry has a far brighter soul then either you or I could ever hope to have. He is a person who will help a person just because they need help no matter the danger to his self. And that is despite…"

"Draco that's enough." Harry's light tenor voice called out.

"But she…"

"No, she has a right to voice her own opinions if she wishes." He smiled slightly, his emerald eyes softening as he stared at his pouting friend. "It is up to me if I allow what others think of me to affect me."

Draco frowned at the raven and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine." He spat "But that does not mean I have to like it.

Harry just rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Just let it be**,** Draco"

"Speaking of parents, won't your parent's be worried about you?" Krillan asked.

Harry shook his head, raven locks falling over his eyes, but it was Draco who answered them verbally. "Harry's parent's died protecting him when he was one. My parent's died as well for defying the Dark Lord. They would not hand me over to be his consort." The blonde gave a full body shudder at the revolting thought.

"How old was this guy?" Yamcha asked making a disgusted face.

"Old enough to be my father." Was the deadpanned answer making everyone either gag or shudder in horror.

Unnoticed by every one Piccolo had become angry at the thought of Draco being this Dark Lord's consort. ** What am I so angry for? I hardly know him. Unless….no preposterous. There is no way in Kami that he could be my mate.** Piccolo shook his head to get rid of the thought causing Goku to look over at him.

"Something wrong?" the saiyan asked.

"No, just thinking." The namek decided to put it out of his mind for now. The thought, try as he might, still lingered in the back of his mind the whole party. That was until they got a few uninvited guests.

**Swirling vortex of colors as we switch to Harry Potter's Dimension.**

One Remus J. Lupin was not a happy werewolf; in fact you could say he was pissed. You could but that would be a lie he was way beyond being pissed off. His wolf was howling in anger wanting to get out and find his missing mate and cubs because it seemed nobody but he, himself wanted to find out what happened to them.

It was taking all of poor Remus's willpower to keep Mooney in check even though he agreed with his wolf that they should find their pack. If that pack was harmed they would hunt the perpetrators to the ends of the earth and bathe in their blood. Remus held back a snarl as Dumbledore stood up from his place at the head of the table.

"I bring this order meeting to session." The old goat began. "It has come to my attention that no one has received any correspondence from either Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter. So it is to my deep regret that I proclaim both of the young men dark under suspicions of becoming the next dark lords."

Dumbledore had adopted a sorrowful expression as he said this. Everyone gasped in surprise and tried to talk over each the most vocal of the group were of course were Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

"I always knew that slimy snake couldn't be trusted!" Ron roared in anger his face as flaming red as his hair.

"WHAT?! Harry can't be dark he was supposed to marry **me** and let **me** live the life of luxury I always deserved!" Ginny screeched making those close to flinch at the banshee like quality of her voice.

"I told you! I told you he would go dark. But no, no one listened to me! No one ever listens to me! I mean I am just the brightest witch of the age possibly seen years!" Hermione started to rant.

Remus's chest rumbled as he growled as he stood up his lightly muscled body shaking in anger and his honey colored eyes flashing amber. Before he could slam his fists into the wooden table the front door opened and the smell of blood assaulted his sensitive nose, very familiar blood.

Panicked Remus whirled around and leapt into the hallway just in time to see one Severus Snape collapse in the entrance hall. Mooney whimpered from the back of his mind.

"SEV" he yelled in shock as he knelt at his mate's side. Severus was littered with lacerations and bruises, his black robes hung off him in rags. A large gash that was bleeding profusely was on his head another was bleeding heavily on his abdomen, and it looked like his wand arm was broken and its hand shattered.

He paid no heed to the sound of stampeding feet that came into the hall as he carefully brought his injured beta onto his lap and into his arms. He vaguely heard the others say something about fire calling Madame Pumphry. Remus just sat cradling Severus, whimpering and rocking back and forth.

His panic fogged mind only cleared when the gentle, coaxing voice of one Poppy Pomphry pierced it. "Remus you need to let Severus go. You need to let him go so I can heal him before he dies. Do you want him to die, Remus?" Remus whined louder at the thought and slowly relinquished his grip. "That's it. Give me Severus."

Poppy quickly did some scans, which had caused her to pale slightly before grabbing her potions bag and shoving a quite a few down his throat before requesting a few of the other order members to take him upstairs to an unused room. Remus stayed with his mate the whole time despite the attempts made by Poppy to get him to leave

**Sometime later**

One Severus Snape returned to consciousness slowly, his body sluggish and in pain. Belatedly he realized that there seemed to be a on the left side of the soft bed he was in and on his hand. The dark man struggled to open his eyes as he flopped his head to the left. Finally he opened his eyes and his obsidian orbs fell on the sandy haired head of his mate.

"Re…" but he could not finish the name as he fell into a coughing fit startling his mate awake.

"Severus!" he looked wide eyed at the dark man before quickly grabbing the glass of water from the bedside table and helping him drink it.

"Oh Severus. I was so worried about you." He nuzzled the crook of his mate's neck and kept his head there. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

Severus gently put his hand in the others sandy hair affectionately running his fingers through it. "I'm sorry." He croaked gently. "But we have no time for this we have to get out of here now, my Remy."

"What? Why? Absolutely not! You still need to finish healing!" Remus said franticly.

"Remus things are not what they seem." Severus said. "They will kill us both. They nearly succeeded with me. They want to kill any one that is considered a dark creature and their mates."

"What but why?! It makes no sense." Remus asked.

"You just hit the nail on the head, Remus Lupin. It seems that most of my children have lost all common sense." A gentle female voice spoke.

Remus whirled around only to stare in wonder at the being before him. It was a glowing, delicate looking female about 4'5 with soft light pink hair down to her ass framing a soft heart shaped face. She had sparkling amethyst almond shaped eyes, a button nose, and pouty looking lips. Her skin was a flawless lily white looking even whiter thanks to the Greek style black dress she was wearing. She was smiling softly at them as she raised a delicate arm toward Severus.

The raven male glew the same swirling multi-colors she was for a few moments before it stopped. The man looked in wonder at his bandaged hand and flexed it with no pain. In fact his whole body felt better it was if he was completely healed. "You are, Severus. I healed you."

Severus looked at the unknown women in confusion. "But why? Who are you?"

She laughed softly "You know who I am. Every one of my gifted knows who I am. Even though I have never revealed myself until now."

Both men's eyes widened in surprise. "Mother Magic" "The Great Mother" they said at the same time.

She smiled brightly. "That's right. Now as for why I'm her, well I am here to help you."

"How?" Remus asked not meaning to question her but wanting to protect his mate.

"By sending you to your cubs of course." She clapped happily.

"You know where they are?" Severus asked with hope.

"Know where they are? Of course I do. I saved my favored and sent them to their soul mates" She giggled before turning hardened eyes toward the door. "There is no more time to talk. I have to send you now before that old goat fucker gets here."

With that Mother Magic lifted both her arms and a fountain of pure magic enveloped the pair. The sound of tinkling broken glass filled the room before a great flash of light bathed the room. When it was gone the room was empty of all life only an ominous message was left hanging in the air where the Great Mother once stood. _Prepare yourself, old man. You and yours have greatly angered Mother Magic and now you shall pay for your crimes._

This was the scene that Dumbledore walked in on, the floating message troubling him only a little. After all there was no such thing as Mother Magic. Yet somehow the next day the Daily Prophet came out with the article

_**ANGERED MOTHER OR DISTURBED BOY?**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter has the privilege to find out that sometime yesterday afternoon one Severus Snape and his werewolf mate, one Remus Lupin has both mysteriously disappeared from The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Turn-Dark home. The only way out was through the bedroom door which source's say they never left through. Another source says they could not have left any other way as the home was warded by Dumbledore himself to prevent apparition and portkey. The only thing left in that room was the floating message as pictured to the left._

_If readers are yet unaware Harry Potter has been declared dark, making this one wonder if he somehow found a way to circumvent Albus Dombledore's wards and has taken his pseudo-godfather and his mate in order to help plan the overtaking of the Wizarding World. Leaving the disturbing message to instill fear into his ex-allies._

_This reporter can only guess that this has to in response to the Ministry of Magic having seized control of the Potter and Black accounts, despite the protests of the goblins, and having awarded half the vaults to the Weasly family for having to deal with the "horribly disturbed boy". This has caused outrage among the higher eclion of the Wizarding World in not just England but in France and Bulgaria as well which has quickly spread to the other countries._

* * *

**Siri: You guys must hate me I haven't updated in so long**

**Dark: Good. They might just top reading this drivel.**

**Destiny: (Slaps Dark upside the head) Stop being mean.**

**Siri: (Snickers at Dark's plight) I really wanted Draco's tyrade to be really good but I couldn't think what to write.**

**Dark: And for those of you who hate people creating higher beings that personify something. **

**Destiny: There is a really good reason for Siri in creating Mother Magic.**

**Siri: We're just not going to tell you why though. (Smiles evilly)**

**Dark: After all we don't want any spoilers.**


End file.
